Final Fantasy VII: The Forgotten Story
by Sachiko Ayamori
Summary: AU. The untold story in the world's most famous game. (UPDATE: VI - The Boy with Silver Hair)
1. Presentiment

** DISCLAIMER:** The game--its characters, story, and the like--of Final Fantasy VII belong to Square Enix, formerly Squaresoft. In the same way, Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax. Only the plot of this story, and some original characters belong to me.  
  
**===============================================================**  
  


_......I think I'm beginning to understand.  
What?  
An answer from the Planet... the Promised Land... I think I can meet her... there.  
Yeah, let's go meet her.  
Hey, where is everyone?  
Heeeey!  
I'm glad you're all safe!  
They all seem to be safe, too. But... now what're we going to do?  
Holy should be moving soon, and that means this place will...  
Oh, Lady Luck don't fail me now...  
Shit!!  
The flower girl?  
Wait a damn minute!  
What's going to happen to Midgar?  
We can't let that happen!  
I had everyone take refuge in the slums, but the way things are now...  
It's too late for Holy. Meteor is approaching the Planet.  
Holy is having the opposite effect.  
Forget Midgar, we've gotta worry about the Planet.  
What's that!?  
What the hell IS that.......?  
  
......Lifestream.  
  
It's coming._

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence filled the room as the credits rolled up within the screen. Once the occupants of the room read the word _Fin_ on the screen, a hand reached up to the power button and turned the game console off.

"Wow, I can't believe we've finished it!!" A young chubby boy clapped his hands with glee.

"Yeah....not bad for two months of hard work..." Said another boy who was about a year older than the first one.

"Not bad?! **NOT BAD?!**"

The two boys flinched at the voice. "You didn't let me breed the **GOLD CHOCOBO**!!!" Looming over them was a girl, the chubby boy's older sister who was two years older.

The older boy waved his hand carelessly. "So what? We finished it."

"But not **COMPLETELY!**"

"Mou 'Neechan, we'll make a master game some other time. Right now, it's time for---" The chubby one looked at his cousin, who in turn grinned and gave him a high-five.

"**EVA!!!!**" The two suddenly burst into singing. "**ZANKOKUNA TENSHI NO YOUNI, SHOUNEN YO SHINWA NI NARE!!!**"

The glare the young girl had soon disappeared and was replaced by an amused grin, as she held up the remote control and switched the channel. Soon, the opening song as well as the voices of the two boys filled the room. The young girl chuckled at their antics, and placed the remote control upon the table. However as she did so, her eyes caught on something and she bent to pick it up.

It was the cover of the game they had just played. It wasn't the first time she had noticed it as she had known long before that there was something different about this particular cover. She had seen from various stores as well as those owned by her friends that there are around two or three different variations of this game's cover, but none that was the same as this. She thought perhaps that it was a pirated game, since she bought this from a young man in some worn-out stall in the mall.

There were similarities though. One popular cover beheld the game's main characters. Another one shows the backs of two of the main characters, as well as the game's flying vehicle on the background. This particular cover however, was a resemblance of the latter. But the one thing that struck the girl most was that there was an extra character there, who will not be easily seen if the cover was not inspected closely. She could not distinguish his face clearly, but she knew that it belonged to a boy and that his hair was silver.

"Ne," She called out to her brother and cousin as the show took a commercial break. "...didn't you notice something different about the cover?" She waved the item slightly to attract their attention.

Her cousin shrugged. "Looks the same the others to me."

Her brother leaned over and blinked. "Don't see any difference either."

"But look," She pointed at the extra character. "We didn't see him in the game, did we?"

Intrigued, the two boys looked closely at the cover. It took some time before the younger boy shrugged. "You gotta be kidding me, 'Neechan. I don't see anything."

"Neither do I."

The young girl's eyes widened. "Nani?! Why didn't you see him?! He's right there!" She pointed again.

"'Neechan, you're scaring me..." The chubby boy shivered, before bursting into laughter with his cousin. "Maybe I should call the mental hospital---ow!!!" He rubbed his head, which was now growing a bump, care of his sister's fist.

"I am **NOT** hallucinating!"

"Whatever, cuz. Whatever."

The young girl grumbled, but couldn't say anything else, as the show started to run again.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the girl turned on the console.

"Making a master game so soon, 'Neechan?"

"Yeah...."

The boy shrugged. "Do what you like. We're going out to the mall, alright? Tell mom and dad if ever they ask."

"Sure."

Her younger brother and their cousin looked at each other, before heading out. "See ya."

The girl nodded and pressed a button on the controller to start the game....

....only to be taken aback by what she had seen.

The star field was still there, and so were the green embers, but instead of a young woman with emerald eyes appearing within it, a couple of what looked like feathers floated inside the field.

"Funny...I don't remember this happening...." The girl whispered to herself.

After a few minutes, the screen showed what looked like an alley, the same one that she had seen when they had first played the game. But instead of focusing on the cinema just beside it, it focused ahead, upon a plaza....

...where a young boy with silver hair sat on a bench.

The young girl stared in shock, it was the same boy that she had seen on the cover!

The view suddenly swings from the boy to under a stone arch, then upwards. The view moves higher until an entire circular city was shown.

Suddenly a bright light shone on the screen and throughout the room. The girl closed her eyes, momentarily blinded by the event. A few seconds later, the bright light dissipated, leaving only the screen showing the game's logo....

...and the controller on the floor.

**Final Fantasy VII:  
The Forgotten Story.**

  
  
**===============================================================**  
  
**Author's Notes:**

Well, there you have it, minna-san! The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it....and reviewing it too! Please review!! It would be cool though, if you read this chapter with "Bombing Mission" from the soundtrack playing. Well, the first part of it at least. I think you know where the italics in the first part of this chapter come from too. 

BTW, this story is originally based on a roleplaying game I did some four or five years ago. I had written it down on a notebook, and somehow kept it for some years. Now I've found it again while I was cleaning, and reread it. I saw that the story was indeed interesting, and so I decided to write it in prose form. But some parts of the story are missing in my notebook, so I just revised and put in some other stuff I've come up with to fill the gaps. 


	2. Join me

**DISCLAIMER:** The game--its characters, story, and the like--belong to Square Enix, formerly Squaresoft. Only the plot of this story, as well as some original characters belong to me.  
  
**===============================================================**  
  


_Estuans interius ira vehementi..._

The girl opened her eyes, only to find blackness surrounding her. From around her, she could hear the faint sound people singing...it sounded like a chorus...

_Estuans interius ira vehementi..._

"I know this song..." She thought to herself.

_Sephiroth!_

Her eyes widened at this, and she backed away.

_Sephiroth!_

In her fright, she turned away and started to run, only to be tripped over by some rock she couldn't see, and fell to the floor. Suddenly a hand brushed against her cheek, pulling her up into a sitting position. She trembled, for the hand felt so cold...

Though she couldn't see anything, she felt someone lean over to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you remember now, Lisa..?" Around them, the singing became louder.

_Estuans interius ira vehementi..._

The cool voice continued whispering in her ear, "Burning inside with violent anger." The hand ran itself through her face.

_Estuans interius ira vehementi..._

"That is me, Lisa...."

_**Sephiroth!**_

In front of her, there appeared what seemed to be a large glowing blue triangle. At its middle was a closed eye.

_**Sephiroth!**_

**"No fear. No anger. No darkness. No loneliness."**

The eye suddenly opened. It seemed to burn as it stared directly at the girl.

  
  


**"Join me."**

  
  
**===============================================================**  
  
**Author's Notes:**

Wee! Another chapter is up!! I know it's short, I intentionally made it that way. Now this time, I think the best background music in reading this chappie is of course, One Winged Angel, otherwise known as Sephiroth's Theme. Heh, just a little suggestion for further reading enjoyment.

Hooray, I got my first reviewer, **eye50**! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! Please keep on reading and keep those reviews coming! 


	3. Miss Aeris

**DISCLAIMER:** The game--its character, story, and the like--of Final Fantasy VII belong to Square Enix, formerly Squaresoft. Only the plot of this story, as well as the original characters, belongs to me.

================================================================

"Oh, you're awake..."

Lisa opened her eyes to the sound of a woman's voice. After her vision had cleared, she could see a young woman with the kindest looking face she had ever seen.

"Where...where am I.....? How...how did I get here...?" She tried to sit up straight, but her back hurt and all she could do was groan.

The woman's bright emerald eyes softened in concern. "You poor thing, you must have hit your head too hard."

"Hit my...head?" Instinctively, her hand reached up to touch her temple.

The woman nodded. "Yes. I was passing by when I heard a loud thump coming from this alley. I came here to investigate, and found you."

"I...I see." Lisa decided to just leave at that. After all, how else can she explain that she did not belong to this world?

Slowly, she tried to stand up. The older girl immediately put down her flower basket and helped the girl up. "How are you feeling now?"

The younger girl leaned her right hand upon the wall, steadying herself, before turning to face the older one. "A little woozy, but I'll manage." She smiled slightly.

The emerald-eyed girl returned the smile with a bright one that was so hers. "That's good to hear."

Suddenly, a commotion could be heard outside of the alley.

**"Did you see her?"**

**"One of our men saw her come here."**

Both girls looked out onto the alley. The older caught Lisa's hand and spoke with urgency, "Listen, I have to go now. You don't mind, do you?" 

The younger girl shook her head. "No..."

The emerald-eyed woman nodded, and picked up her flower basket. "Alright, I hope I'll get to see you soon....um..."

"Lisa." The young girl smiled.

"Well, Lisa. I hope we'll see each other, then." She waved and turned away.

"Wait!" The young girl caught on her arm. "I can help you get away from them, Miss Aeris."

The older woman's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you--?"

"There's no time to explain," She said, taking her arm and pulling Aeris with her. "We need to get you out of here before they catch you, fast." Together they both crouched behind the crate, and peered out onto the street. As Lisa had suspected, there were a lot of people in blue uniforms walking around. "What is the nearest safe place that you can get to from here?"

"The Church..."

Lisa nodded. "Alright, the plan's simple. I go out and distract them while you make an escape to the Church."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage."

Aeris took her hand and held it gently. "Thank you. But why are you doing this?"

Lisa only smiled. "Because you're a really kind person, Miss Aeris." Then she stood up from the crate. "When I say the word **"now"**, you run for it, alright?"

"Okay."

Walking up to one of the men clad in blue suits, she tapped his shoulder. "Um...excuse me...."

The blue-suited man turned around roughly, looking at her sternly. "Whaddaya want, kid? Doncha see we're busy?"

Lisa took a step back in shock, not expecting to see this person face-to-face. **"Reno?!"**

===============================================================  
  
**Author's Notes:**

Wow, I got the third chapter up this soon! ....yeah I know it's another short one but I just can't help it! I'm used to writing short chapters. For the background music, hmmm....I think the fitting one would be "Flowers Blooming in the Church", you know the music used whenever Aeris is inside the Church?

Anyways, I would like to thank **Blue-Eyed Disgrace** for being my second reviewer! I will do my best in continuing this. As for the girl's description, I saved it for the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please keep on reading and reviewing!!


	4. The Turk

**DISCLAIMER:** The game--its characters, story, and the like--of Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix, formerly Squaresoft. Only the plot of this story and some original characters belong to me.  
  
===============================================================

The red-haired Turk turned around, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "What did you say?!" He took an intimidating step towards her.

Lisa backed away, waving her hands and chuckling nervously. From beyond her, she could see Aeris peering out from the crate. "I said, 'OH **NOW!'** As in 'oh **NOW'** I suddenly feel faint!!" She raised a hand to her forehead and had herself fall backwards, like what she had seen on the movies.

Almost immediately, a hand caught her back. _Good, he bought it._ Then, remembering Aeris she opened one eye slowly, just in time to see the older girl run off and round the corner. _Phew...at least she's safe now._

However, no sooner did she think that she could suddenly hear the shouts of the other blue suited people. "It's the Ancient!! **After her!!**"

_Damn it!_

A hand suddenly caught hold of her wrist and pulled her up into an upright position. "Is this your doing, Little Miss Spy?"

_Goddamn it!_

Lisa glared at the Turk. "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm no spy!"

Reno only tightened his grip on her wrist, which caused her to flinch. "My gut instinct tells me you are, brat. Are you from **AVALANCHE?!** So they're hiring kids now, huh?!"

"Well your gut instinct is **WRONG!** I don't know any AVALANCHE, I'm not a spy, and I'm **sure as hell** not a kid! I'm sixteen years old!" She glared at him again, trying to twist her way out of his grasp.

It was only then that Reno actually looked at her. Black shoulder-length hair, strange clothing, and the build of a child. But what struck him most were her eyes. They glowed an icy blue...

_No hell way! Since when did Shinra include **women** in SOLDIER?! And a child nonetheless!!_

Then, to the shock of everyone in the vicinity, and more importantly to Lisa herself, Reno grabbed ahold of her shoulders, pushed her against the wall and began tearing off her clothes.

"**What the hell are you doing?!**" Lisa felt suddenly frightened. She wiggled and twisted and tried to beat her way out of his grasp. "Let me go!! Let me go you **bastard**!!!!"

"**SHUT UP!!**" He succeeded finally, leaving only enough for decency. He stared at her. "It's not here. **That damn tattoo isn't here!** What the hell is going on?!"

Meanwhile, Lisa was red-faced with humiliation and rage. "You tell me!!" She crossed her arms against her chest in an attempt to cover herself up.

"Sir Reno!" A blue-suited figure came up to them. "We---" He halted suddenly aware of the barely clothed girl.

"Well don't stop! Did you find her?"

"Yes, but she's with some guy. Apparently she had hired him to be her bodyguard."

Despite everything, Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. _Cloud.._

"**Shit.**" Reno took off his suit and threw it at Lisa. "I'll do with you later, brat."

The girl immediately put on the suit, but still glaring at the Turk. "Next time, you're dead, Turk."

"Woo. I'm scared." Reno said sarcastically. Then, turning to the man who had just arrived. "Let's go."

Lisa watched them leave until they rounded the corner, before collapsing.

===============================================================  
  
**Author's Notes:**

Hooray! The fourth chapter is up! Wow, I never thought I'd work this fast. I hope it stays that way.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was an enjoyable read (though I think it's more than enough reason to rate this fic PG-13, heh). Of course, I think it would be really cool if you read this with the Turks theme playing in the background, ne? 


	5. Regaining Consciousness

**DISCLAIMER:** The game--its characters, story, and the like--of Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix, formerly Squaresoft. Only the plot of this story and some original characters belong to me.

================================================================

"Ugh....." Lisa groaned, twitching a little before opening her eyes to an unfamiliar room.

A child's voice began to resonate within the room, followed by enthusiastic thumps on the floor. "She's awake! She's awake!! Grandpa!! She's awake!!!"

Lisa turned her head towards the sound of the voice, only to see a little girl with dark eyes and ponytailed red hair grinning at her. "Hello!!"

The older girl sat up, looking down at the little girl and returned the smile. "Hi there..."

The little girl giggled, apparently excited by this encounter. "My name is Patty, what's yours?"

"My name is Lisa. It's nice to meet you, Patty."

"Oho! Seems like the lady is finally awake!"

The blue-eyed girl looked up to see a smiling old man come into the room.

Patty had rushed over to the old man and was already pulling him over to where Lisa is excitedly. "She spoke to me, Grandpa!! She really did! I told her my name is Patty and she says her name is Lisa and that it's nice meeting me!"

The old man chuckled, as he and Patty approached the bed. "Please excuse my granddaughter. She really gets excited too easily."

Lisa chuckled as well. "I think she's very cute."

At once the little red head beamed. "She thinks I'm cute!!"

"Yes, yes, I heard her Patty. You don't have to repeat everything she says. My hearing is still coming along quite fine, thank you."

"Oh Grandpa you're so mean!"

"...who's being mean?"

All the occupants of the room looked up just in time to see a young boy come in. Lisa gasped, clamping a hand to her own mouth in surprise.

_It's...it's him!_

She stared at him as he approached. Though he really seemed different up close she knew that this was the same boy that she had seen on the game cover. Apparently he looked around a year or two older than her. Shoulder-length silver hair tied back in a ponytail with some strands hanging loose over his face, a white shirt over a pair of black pants, smooth tanned skin, and a build that was slightly muscular. He reminded her of someone, she just couldn't remember who. And his eyes, they were rather peculiar...

Lisa suddenly felt her face heating up. She turned her head towards the other direction, trying to push down the crimson that was threatening to come up to her cheeks. _Stop it, Lisa! This is not the time to ogle over a guy!_

"Ah Lloyd, you're back already." She heard the old man say. "How did the evacuation come along?"

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd!" Patty jumped around him with glee.

"Everyone from Sector 7 has safely been evacuated." He patted the little girl's head. After which, she left the room declaring that she had gotten hungry. Then the boy sighed sadly. "But Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge...they...."

The old man nodded. "I know. I just saw the news. That's too bad. It must be really tough to take for AVALANCHE, having lost three of their best people at the same time..."

"But that's supposed to happen...."

Both the old man and the boy turned toward Lisa.

"Excuse me?" The boy said, moving closer to the bed. He seemed to have just noticed the girl.

Lisa bit her lip, not knowing how to explain this. "I, um...i-it's nothing. Please forget what I said." She looked up at him, and was once again taken in by his eyes...

...his closed eyes...

===============================================================  
  
**Author's Notes:**

Well, that's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and this time, it's up to you to figure out the best background music for this chapter coz I can't think of one, hehehe. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Please continue to read and review!


	6. The Boy with Silver Hair

**DISCLAIMER:** The game--its characters, story, and the like--of Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix, formerly Squaresoft. Only the plot of this story and some original characters belong to me.

===============================================================

The room was silent for awhile before the old man cleared his throat and began to speak. "Forgive the lad's rudeness, my dear, but he **IS** the one who found you."

"Oh..." She bowed her head towards Lloyd. "Thank you for helping me." Deciding to fully get up now, she tossed the blanket to the side and stood up.

She could see a slight tint of red upon his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's nothing really, I---"

**"Oooooh!!!!"**

Lisa almost jumped in surprise as she felt something rubbing against her leg. She looked down, and immediately turned as red as a tomato. She was wearing nothing but a shirt and her panties, and the old man was rubbing his face against her leg!

"....hmmm.....so soft and smooth...it looks so creamy....."

"**PERVERT!!!!!**" A slap sounded within the room, ending with a loud thud upon the floor. The poor old man was twitching on the floor, holding his face that had a red handprint on it.

Lloyd looked distraught. "Grandpa! What did you do this time?!"

The old man had tears in his googly eyes. "I couldn't help it...her legs looked so smooth....besides..." He looked up at the boy. "Don't play innocent, you're the one who suggested to take her clothes off!"

**"WHAT?!"**

Lloyd cowered over as he felt Lisa's looming glare. He waved his hands and shook his head frantically. "N-no!! You don't understand!! That wasn't my intention! Your clothes were torn, of course we needed to take your clothes off so that we can get you into new ones!"

Lisa looked down on herself, her eye twitching. Obviously they left out the lower part of the clothes.

"...besides, even if I was that way I wouldn't be able to enjoy it." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, and it was only after a moment that Lisa understood what he had meant. Once again, his eyes had come into her attention. Those peculiar eyes...those eyes that weren't meant to open and see what is beyond.

She looked away, quite embarrassed, but of course not intending to show it. "Che. I'll let you go just this once."

The cute way he placed his hand over his chest and sighed loudly with relief made Lisa blush again. But she rolled her hands into fists to stop that chain of thought. This was no time to be crushing on guys. She needed to find a way to get out of here. To go home.

"Hey?" His soft voice drifted to her ears again. She looked up to find that it was only him and her who were left inside the room.

As if he had read her mind, Lloyd spoke. "Grandpa went outside with Patty."

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say, and sat back down on the bed.

There was a long silence that ensued between them before the girl heard him say, "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name, Miss....?"

"It's Lisa."

Lloyd nodded. "Miss Lisa."

That sounded weird to her. "Please, just plain 'Lisa' will do fine."

He seemed rather taken aback by that comment. Then he smiled mischievously. "Yes, Miss Lisa."

The girl slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. "Oh boy."

===============================================================  
  
**Author's Notes:**

Yay, the second main character is introduced now! If you guys want to see more of him, then stay tuned for the next chapters!

Sadly though, I haven't been getting reviews...please review guys! Your reviews--be it praise or criticism--inspire me to improve and finish the story.


End file.
